An Unlikely Love
by AxelFlames
Summary: Axel did not die after he sacrificed himself to save Sora, instead he ended up on Destiny Islands. It seems Sora would be the one he was watching but there's something about Riku that makes him feel...
1. Axel Hides

I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters nor do I own the enviroments.

I really don't know why I decicided to make a fanfic like this but it was fun and I hope you enjoy it!

**AxelxRiku**

* * *

He watched him everyday now. Stalking his every movement in the shadows and the 'stalkee' seemed oblivious. On that day, when Axel sacrificed himself to save Sora, he thought he had died. Instead, he had only been sent somewhere else and to his surprise it had been Destiny Island. He somewhat despised Sora for making Roxas go away but he reminded him so much of Roxas that he could not bring himself to be angry.

But...

Sora was not the one he had been watching. It was Riku. He didn't know what it truly was about the teen that made him so irresistible to him but, he knew that in some strange way he loved him. Yes, he knew what the rules of a Nobody were. They weren't supposed to have feelings less-long love. But Axel wondered, "Was it really the heart that did all this?" Before Roxas left he felt something inside him. He couldn't truly explain what it was but, it was the feeling he was having now, when he looked at Riku.

Axel had been on the island with them for sometime now and he hid in a large, dark crack in the Secret Place whenever he needed to. He had to admit he was sick of eating fish and drinking coconut milk. He was starting to wonder what a fried seagull egg would taste like... He was surprised that no one had found him yet and he was a bit worried of what they might do when they found him.

The only good hiding spot on the island was the Secret Place and the small cave behind the large rock on the other side of the island. It only rained once on the island since he had been there and it was at night when everyone, but him, was gone home. When it rained it poured on that island and Axel just knew he was going to drown. He had already somewhat hated water and that night had only made it worse and the fact that, to keep clean, he had to bathe on the other side of the island where there was a bit of fresh water. And when I say _a bit_ I mean _a bit_.

He knew Sora was kindhearted from the few encounters he had with him and from Roxas but he was afraid to come out of his hiding because of Riku and because he didn't know if Kairi would forgive him for kidnapping her. He was slowly building up the courage to come out of hiding and the day was nearing that he would.

* * *

Me:I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon...hopefully.

Axel: Did I ever even meet Riku?

Me:...Where did you come from?

Axel: Your door was unlocked... .

Me: I'm not sure if you had meant Riku but... Who cares?

Axel: I do! If I've never meant him... I would...Um...

Me: You don't even have a reason.

Axel: ...I'M NOT GAY!

Me: ... Please Review.


	2. Welcome

The next day was overcast and cool. Riku sat in his usual spot on the deformed Papou Tree, Sora was challenging Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all at one time, and Kairi sat near the water letting it hit her legs slightly. Axel watched them from the Secret Place thinking about how he might go out among them.

He sweated profoundly as he thought about all the bad things that could happen. He calmed himself down as he thought about the good that might come out of this. "Okay, Axel," he thought to himself, "You're strong. You can handle yourself."

He took in a deep breath as he slowly began to walk out of the Secret Place. He looked around when he got out of the Secret Place and saw that everyone was still doing the same thing that they had been doing before.

He took in a deep breath once again and continued on out. "Huh? Who's that?" Wakka asked as he was about to raise his ball to strike Sora but stopped. Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Sora turned to see Axel who stopped in his tracks when he noticed them looking dead at him.

Sora squinted for a second trying to make out who he was. Then it clicked, "Axel?" Axel grinned slightly, "So you remember me." He began to head over towards Sora as Sora watched him in disbelief. "But, I thought you-." "Yeah, I thought so, too." Axel interrupted Sora.

Sora grinned his wide grin, "I'm glad to see you're still alive." Axel chuckled slightly. "Who is this guy?" Tidus asked. "The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Axel," Selphie said in her kind voice and held out a hand, which Axel shook.

Kairi overheard them talking and looked over. She noticed Axel and jumped to her feet quickly. Riku noticed her quick movements out the corner of his eye and turned his head to see everyone but him crowded around Axel. He slowly stood and began to walk over.

Kairi had moved everyone out of the way as she came and stood in front of Axel. She frowned as she looked up at him and he swallowed nervously hoping that she wouldn't remember but knowing that she would. "You're the guy who kidnapped me!" Kairi yelled. "I'm surprised you remembered that," Axel lied with a chuckle.

Kairi didn't laugh. "Um... Can we put the past behind us?" Axel asked with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, Kairi," Sora jumped in, "He's the one that saved me." "Saved you," Kairi asked as she turned and looked at Sora then back at Axel, "You did?"

Axel nodded. Kairi frowned for a second thinking about what she should do then she smiled, "Okay, Axel, I forgive you." Axel smiled relieved. "But," Kairi continued, "Only because you saved Sora. I didn't appreciate being cooped up in that dungeon."

Riku walked up beside Sora, "Hey, Sora," he then looked at Axel, who seemed a bit more nervous than he was before, "Who this guy?" He asked as he looked back at Sora. "Oh... Um, this is Axel." Sora said as he looked at Riku then at Axel, "Axel, this is Riku."

"Hiya, Riku." Axel said and stuck out his hand for a shake. Riku looked at Axel for a second, examining him then shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." "So when did you get to the island?" Riku asked as they stopped shaking hands.

"Well, it's a long story." Axel said as he scratched the back of his head slightly. Riku crossed his arms, "I'm willing to listen." Axel, surprised, looked at Riku questionably. He seemed too interested in how he had got there.

Sure, it was a reasonable question but the way Riku had asked it, it seemed as if he were on to Axel. As if he thought he was a killer or something. "Well...," Axel began as he looked up at the sky as if it was going to tell the story for him.

He slowly looked back at Riku, "I helped Sora fight off a few Dusk and then about 100 more came so, to save time, I decided to give them a little blast of my power... and... I ended up using all of it..." Axel chuckled at his stupidity then continued, "I couldn't hang on anymore and I found myself lying on the ground slowly fading away until- Poof! - I faded away, blacked out, and woke up here. Wow... That wasn't long after all."

"Hm..." Riku said as he uncrossed his arms, "So what made you save Sora?" Axel raised an eyebrow at Riku wondering why he was asking him these questions, "I guess he reminded me of Roxas..." Axel answered in a quiet voice.

There was an awkward silence as Riku looked at Axel. "Welcome to Destiny Island," Riku said and started back to his spot on the tree.

* * *

Axel: (Glares at Me)

Me: What did I do.

Axel: I'm not even gonna talk about it...

Me... Review!


End file.
